1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a drain and, more particularly, to a covering device for a drain.
2. Related Prior Art
Referring to Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 416451, there is disclosed a cover for a drain. A sink 3 includes a bowl-shaped portion 6 defining a drain 4 and an annular recess 5 around the drain 4. Various covering devices 2, 7, 8 and 9 can be put in the annular recess 5 in order to cover the drain 4. However, none of the covering devices 2, 7, 8 and 9 can completely close the drain. Hence, bugs such as cockroaches can come out of the drain 4 and contaminate food and housewares. Odor can come out of the drain 4 and trouble people.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.